Chapter 1: Eagle Trouble
by MeadowClan Stories
Summary: All is peaceful until a shocking subject comes upon one of MeadowClan's kits. But one cat is grumpy, and unfriendly. Almost like he wanted the animal in the subject to get what it wanted. What will happen? Will the kit be okay? What was the animal and what did it want? Read to find out in chapter 1 of the stories of MeadowClan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Eagle Trouble

Mosspaw woke up with a ray of sunlight stinging her eyes. She opened them in slits, trying to escape from the bright sunbeams. "Oh," meowed her beautiful mentor, Bluerain. Her head poked up in Mosspaw's den. "I see you've awaken. Come on and get some fresh-kill the other apprentice's brought you. We have a big day ahead of us." Bluerain concluded, picking up a vole and dragging it back to the entrance of Mosspaw's den.

Mosspaw slowly erupted from her comfortable den. Why do I always have to get up so early? Mosspaw thought, annoyed. She stretched out her back legs, following up with an enormous yawn. She sniffed at the vole and licked her lips in hunger. Mosspaw hadn't realized how hungry she had been until now. She took a big bite out of the vole and purred with satisfaction. Bluerain licked in between Mosspaw's ears.

"I didn't know you were so hungry," Bluerain meowed in amusement.

"Mean either," Mosspaw replied, looking back up to Bluerain. Mosspaw quickly finished off her vole, shoving it over to the side of the den to clean up later. She began to lick her right paw. "so why are we having a big day today?" Mosspaw asked in between various licks.

"Of course you know new-leaf is coming," Bluerain meowed while sorting some borage leaves into a separate pile. "that means a lot of herbs will be growing. We need to get as much as we can and bring them back to camp. It will probably take a couple of trips."

Mosspaw heaved a sigh. She liked being an apprentice medicine cat and all, but collecting herbs was the worst part. You always ended up smelling bitter and sour like herbs, and your mouth and paws would hurt after it was done. Mosspaw felt a fly land on her ear. She impatiently flicked her ear, making the fly come off in a heartbeat.

"Why don't you come out and get some sunshine?" Bluerain encouraged, flicking her tail towards the entrance to the medicine den. "You look awful tired." She meowed.

"Okay," Mosspaw mumbled, getting up and padding out of the den. She looked up at the bright sky. The warm sun making her eyes ache when she looked at it. She flinched away from the light, her eyes shut tightly in escape from the sun. She opened up her watering eyes once more, and took a look around her Clan. Some cats were stirring, mostly warriors and apprentices. Mosspaw's brown eyes lit up when she saw her friend, Dewpaw padding up to her.

"Hi Mosspaw!" Dewpaw said excitedly, brushing her cheek against Mosspaw's. "How's it going?" She meowed, sitting down.

"Good I guess," Mosspaw replied. She noticed Dewpaw smelt of the forest trees, and fresh prey. She guessed she just got done from hunting with her mentor, Whiteblade. She saw the white she-cat chatting with some other warriors.

"I've been having so much fun lately!" Dewpaw chirped, bouncing around. Mosspaw wasn't seeming to pay any attention and didn't here Dewpaw. She was distracted by a huge eagle that was circling up above MeadowClan Camp. "Mosspaw? Mosspaw!" Dewpaw angrily meowed, noticing Mosspaw wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Mosspaw meowed, breaking her glance from the eagle and switching it to 2 Dewpaw's angry green eyes.

"Nevermind," Dewpaw mumbled, padding away from Mosspaw with her tail drooping. Mosspaw tilted her head in wonder about why Dewpaw was so angry all of the sudden. Mosspaw looked back up at the shining blue sky, noticing the eagle getting lower and lower. She could almost hear the pounding of the eagle's huge wings."What's that sound?" Meowed Bluerain from the medicine den. She came out beside Mosspaw and looked up at the sky. "Great StarClan!" Bluerain gasped, her grey eyes stretching wide. Mosspaw looked confused. What was the big fuss? It's just a bird. "Eagle!" Bluerain yowled above the Clan's chatter. "Eagle everyone!" Bluerain said again, quickly running back into her den. Mosspaw saw Thunderwind sweeping up her three tiny kits in her tail, and running back into the nursery. All of the cats were panicking and running back into their dens. Mosspaw wondered why everyone was scared. "Come on Mosspaw! Get in, quick!" Bluerain yowled from the medicine den. Mosspaw scuddled in the den.

"What's going on Bluerain?" Mosspaw questioned. "Why is everyone so scared?"

Bluerain looked at her like she was the dumbest cat around. "Didn't your mother tell you when you were a kit?" Bluerain asked.

Mosspaw thought for a second. But all she thought was, it's just a bird. It's just a bird. "Tell me what?" Mosspaw asked.

"That eagles are feared by all the clans. And hawks and falcons too. The reason why, is because we're their prey. They catch you very fast, and take you way up in the air, and feed you to their kits." Bluerain explained, the fright not leaving her eyes.

Mosspaw finally understood. A noise interrupted her thought. It was a kit yelping. Oh no! Mosspaw thought. An eagle has one of the kits! Mosspaw and Bluerain ran out of the den to see what the sound was. One of Thunderwind's kits, Dunekit, was being carried up in the sky by the huge eagle. It's huge talons seeping into the tiny kit's shoulders.

Thunderwind came charging out the nursery. "No!" She yowled. "Hold on Dunekit, I'm coming!" Dawnsplash, Thunderwind's mate, was staring up in horror at his struggling kit. The kit was hissing and whimpering in pain as the eagle was getting higher. Thunderwind finally jumped up and held on to her kit with her claws. The eagle shrieked in anger and struggled to go up higher. But Thunderwind was obviously not letting her kit go that easily. She started to claw at the eagle's feet, leaving the eagle giving up, and dropping the two cats. Thunderwind and Dunekit fell down together. The Clan began to cheer with joy. But a ringing voice interrupted all the cats' voices.

"Silence!" The voice got quiet and looked over to Goldenstar. His shoulder blades rippling out from his skin. "Why is everyone cheering?" He meowed.

Everyone looked at each other. Expecting another cat to speak up, including Mosspaw. But Thunderwind spoke up. "An eagle tried to take Dunekit but I saved him." She meowed shakily.

Goldenstar stared at her for a couple of seconds. "No reason to interrupt my nap!" He angrily snapped back.

Dawnsplash sat up in pure anger. "No reason to yell at my mate like that!" He hissed. His tortoiseshell fur bristling in the little breeze.

"Whatever," Goldenstar muttered. His mate, Larksong, quickly padded out from his den and wrapped her tail around his back.

"Come on Goldenstar," she whispered comfortingly. "It's time to go rest." She soothed, leading him back to his den.

What's his problem? Mosspaw thought. He's not acting right.

Bluerain whispered in Mosspaw's ear, "Come on, let's go get those herbs."

But the thought still remained in Mosspaw's head. What's happening to MeadowClan's leader?

Thunderwind rushed in to the medicine den. "Bluerain," Thunderwind meowed urgently. "can I please get some cobwebs for Dunekit? His shoulders are bleeding from the eagle." Thunderwind added, the small brown kit in her jaws. He was wailing and twisting in her mouth.

Bluerain came over to the loud kit and sniffed him all over. "Mosspaw," Bluerain meowed. "please come over here and examine Dunekit some more as I get cobwebs and some comfrey." Bluerain ordered as she rushed to the herb isle. Mosspaw followed Bluerain's order and sniffed Dunekit. He seemed fine. Just some punctures in his shoulders from the eagle's talons. "Just some scratches," Mosspaw declared sitting down and staring at the kit's bloody shoulders.

Thunderwind looked at Mosspaw in bewilderment. "Just some scratches?" Thunderwind repeated in shock. "These are more like deep punctures!" The paranoid queen sat down her kit, and began to lick his shoulders ferociously.

Bluerain finally come over with some cobwebs, and a leaf filled up with herbs. Mosspaw could identify comfrey, dried oak leaves, and poppy seeds in the leaf. Bluerain sat down the leaf, and grabbed her wad of cobwebs. She gently wrapped the soft cobwebs on the kits shoulders, letting the oozing blood slow down. "There," Bluerain soothed, gently pressing down the cobwebs. "not so bad right?" She meowed, almost in a whisper. Mosspaw wished she had the patience of Bluerain. Will I make a good medicine cat? Mosspaw thought.

Thunderwind licked the Dunekit's forehead. Her slow strokes making him purr. Mosspaw envied the care of Thunderwind. Is being a mom fun? Mosspaw thought again. She was always so curious and loved thinking about things she could do in her life.

Bluerain padded over to her leaf full of herbs. She neatly unwrapped the leaf, and dragged out the comfrey. That must be for soothing Dunekit's wound. Mosspaw guessed. Mosspaw ran over all the herbs at least a dozen times so she felt pretty confident on identifying them all. Mosspaw watched Bluerain chew up the leaves, making them into a poultice.

Bluerain collected the wet poultice on her pad and looked up at Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, would you mind crumpling up the oak leaves? I need them to stop any infection that can creep up on Dunekit's wound." Bluerain asked padding back over to the kit, and unwrapping the cobweb. The bleeding finally slowed.

"Of course," Mosspaw meowed, collecting the dry leaves in her pads and smooshing them all around. This made them look all crumbly and in little bits.

Thunderwind stared at the leaves in horror. "You mean my little kit is going to get infected?" Thunderwind piped up in fright.

Bluerain began to rub the comfrey in to Dunekit's scratches, making him squeal and then settle from the soothing plant. "No Thunderwind," Bluerain answered, her gaze fixed on the kit. 4 "this will just lower the chance of these scratches getting infected."

Thunderwind relaxed a little more but still looked frightened. Mosspaw swished the crumpled up leaves toward Bluerain with her tail. Bluerain nodded her thanks at Mosspaw, and pressed her paw at the leaves, collecting the little bits. She then gently dabbed the bits on Dunekit's shoulders.

When Bluerain was done, she looked at Mosspaw again. Mosspaw prepared herself for another order. "Could you get me some more cobwebs?" Bluerain asked, collecting more leaves in her soft pink pads.

Mosspaw sighed, "Sure," and padded back toward the herb isle. She looked around, searching for the little stack of cobweb. She spotted them almost instantly. They were right in between the chervil and coltsfoot. She grabbed a wad and went back to Bluerain and her young patient. Mosspaw dropped the soft cobwebs in front of the blue-grey she-cat, and sat down again.

Bluerain didn't thank Mosspaw this time, but grabbed the cobwebs gratefully. Mosspaw thought that maybe that was something they would have to stock up on on their herb trips. She noticed not a lot was left, and cobwebs are always something good to have in your herb store. Bluerain began to wrap the cobwebs back on to Dunekit's shoulders. But they're not bleeding anymore. Mosspaw thought curiously.

Bluerain opened her mouth again, ready to speak, "I'm just putting on more cobwebs in case his wound starts bleeding again, and to keep the herbs in his shoulder so that they don't fall out." Bluerain explained, now wrapping up his other shoulder.

Mosspaw new just what to do, and grabbed the poppy seeds left in Bluerain's tidy leaf. She passed the tiny seeds over to Bluerain, and waited once more. Bluerain took the poppy seeds and nodded at Mosspaw again.

Bluerain picked up the seeds, and began to speak again, "Now these are really yucky but they're not too bad. They'll make you rest a good sleep." Bluerain convinced, nudging the tiny seeds into the young kits mouth. He whimpered and tried to dodge the herb, but soon enough Bluerain got him to eat the bitter seeds.

"Thankyou so much Bluerain," Thunderwind meowed in gratitude. "MeadowClan is very lucky to have a medicine cat like you." Thunderwind crouched down by her now slumbering kit, and licked his fur, for it had been all roughed up.

"Your welcome Thunderwind," Bluerain meowed. A light sparked through her eyes. A spark full of sympathy and proudness. Mosspaw gazed at Bluerain's pretty grey eyes. "Now I want Dunekit to stay in here for a day or two more if that's OK." Bluerain meowed, looking at Thunderwind in question.

"I suppose," the queen nodded and licked her kit again. "Just take good care of him." Thunderwind finished her washing, and walked out of the den.

Bluerain waited until she was gone, then switched her gaze back over to Mosspaw. "How are we supposed to leave the camp if we have a wounded kit to take care of?" Bluerain asked helplessly. Mosspaw could really see that Bluerain was worried and anxious.

"Can't we just have Thunderwind come in and take care of him and let us know if anything happens?" Mosspaw suggested. She didn't really want to go collect herbs, and Dunekit 5 was a great excuse to not have to. But Mosspaw thought the better of it and made up her mind that collecting herbs was a must and now she understood that.

Bluerain looked at her in wonder and flicked her tail back and forth. "That could work. Can you go and get Thunderwind and tell her?" Bluerain asked. Mosspaw nodded and headed out of the den.

She popped her head in the nursery reeds and instantly smelt the warm milky scent of the nursery. She spotted Thunderwind at almost the back of the den, spreading out beside her two other kits. They were curled up in her soft belly fur, and looked comfortable and warm. Mosspaw broke out the courage, and put a paw in the den. She then walked right in and looked around. She spotted Meadowbreeze curled around her two kits as they suckled, and then Winterblaze who was in deep sleep. Her swollen belly rising and falling her deep, slow breaths. Mosspaw walked right over to Thunderwind's nest and nudged her back. Thunderwind popped her head up over her shoulder and looked at Mosspaw. "What is it?" She asked. "Is Dunekit okay?" Thunderwind was now on all fours.

"Yes, yes." Mosspaw answered amusingly. "Bluerain was just wondering if you could come back in the den and watch him because we need to go collect herbs."

"Oh of course," Thunderwind answered urgently. "I'll do anything to watch over my kit." She was now grabbing up her two other kits and walking out of the nursery. Mosspaw quickly followed and went back to the medicine den with Thunderwind.

Bluerain looked up and purred. "Good," Bluerain mumbled settling down the rest of Thunderwind's young kits. "Thank you Thunderwind." Bluerain meowed, nudging at Thunderwind's hips to make her sit down. Thunderwind sat down and curled around all of her kits now. Mosspaw noticed she wasn't so close to Dunekit. She must of been paranoid she would smear off his medicine. "Come on Mosspaw." Bluerain urged outside the medicine den. Mosspaw tumbled towards her and set off toward the Clan entrance.


	2. Chapter 2: A Forgotten Leader

Chapter 2 A Forgotten Leader

Mosspaw yelped as a thorn in the dirt hit her pad. She was digging out some burdock roots and her claws and pads felt like they would fall off any minute. Bluerain and Mosspaw had taken 4 trips since they left the camp and Mosspaw was not pleased. She wished so many herbs weren't growing but at the same time, she was grateful that StarClan had blessed their territory with this many.

Mosspaw finally let the thick root emerge from the ground, and added it to her pile. She plopped down her haunches and heaved a tired sigh. Bluerain glanced at her as she nipped at a feverfew bush. "Come on Mosspaw! Progress is not complete when you rest!" Bluerain meowed aloud. Mosspaw pushed herself up, and began to dig at the earth some more. She gave up in digging out the roots and started to search for some goldenrod. The Clan had not seen some in quite some time and Mosspaw was worried she wouldn't find some. Not to mention their pile in the medicine den. Mosspaw yawned at the thought of being home at her nest. Just keep working Mosspaw. Progress is not complete when you rest. Mosspaw searched around some trees, and a couple of thorn bushes but saw nothing. Maybe a patch will grow near when we get deeper into new-leaf. Mosspaw thought, trying to encourage herself. She started back off the where her and Bluerain were working, and stuffed as much herbs she could into her small mouth. That whole trip she collected, burdock root, marigold, catmint, dock, comfrey, and watermint. Bluerain had so far collected, tansy, cobwebs, thyme, yarrow, juniper berries, horsetail, and feverfew. She had collected much more than Mosspaw had in the day. But Mosspaw didn't care. This much herbs at once could surely make a cat die of sneezing. Mosspaw clamped down her catmint and comfrey in her jaws and started to walk back to camp. Bluerain snatched some of hers and followed Mosspaw.

Mosspaw placed the herbs in their separate piles, and went back to collect the rest.

* * *

They day had been so long and was almost over. Mosspaw loved the feeling of being home and having the opportunity to rest. It seemed like moons had passed when she was out collecting herbs. Mosspaw thought she had never felt so tired in her life. She swayed in front of her nest in tiredness, and let herself fall down into her soft grassy nest. She savored the moment and stretched a little before she dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mosspaw awoke in a muddy, wet area. She scrambled up to her paws and looked around. Behind her, a current of a fast river was gurgling and spitting at her. Sending little droplets onto her face. She winced as one hit her in the eye, and quickly blinked it out. Where am I? She thought turning away from the obnoxious river. She decided to look around and began walking towards some more thick woodland. She opened her jaws and tasted the air. She scented nothing but mud, and pine. She flicked her ears as a talking sound came near. Other cats are coming! Mosspaw thought. And they're coming right towards me! Mosspaw darted towards the nearest bush and stayed still. Soon enough, a grey tom, a black she-cat and little tabby tom came rustling on a path in front of her. They were chattering non-stop like the birds do in the morning. Mosspaw watched them curiously and tried not to breathe too hard. She watched as they confidently dunked themselves in the water and swam all the way across. Mosspaw breathed in astonishment. Wow! I've never known a cat alive that can swim like that! Mosspaw watched in envy as they easily swam across the fast water. Mosspaw wondered how they weren't getting tugged away by the fast current. When they got to the other side, the little tabby caught a fish. It almost slipped in between his claws but he had a good hold of it and punctured it's slippery body to let it die quickly. Mosspaw concluded that he must be an apprentice. Then, the grey tom stole the fish away from the apprentice and threw it towards the black she-cat with caught it swiftly and passed it back to the tom. The apprentice was in the middle and whimpering "Hey! That's my fish! I caught it!" Mosspaw couldn't stand watching him cry in impatience so she darted toward the cats.

"Hey! Give him his catch back!" Mosspaw growled. The cats all stopped and stared at her. Well what are they staring at? Give him his fish back! But the cats just stared at her. Mosspaw hissed under her breath and meowed, "What are you waiting for? Give it back." The cats oddly enough started to vanish and melt into the little breeze. Where are they going? Mosspaw thought annoyed. Come back! Mosspaw urged anxiously. "Come back!" She finally meowed aloud. But nothing happened, and no cat stirred once more.

Mosspaw awoke back in her nest. It was now moon-high. Mosspaw hadn't realized she'd slept that long. The bright moon sat on her fur, turning it to silver. "Stupid dream," she quietly muttered. Mosspaw wished she could have done something for the poor apprentice, but he was long gone now. Washing away in her thoughts. Mosspaw thought she would just let it pass. It was just a dream Mosspaw. She hoped it didn't mean anything. Mosspaw stood up and padded outside the medicine den. She thought she would just get some air. She let the cool night breeze ruffle her brown and white fur, and closed her eyes in sympathy. Just a dream… just a dream.

* * *

Mosspaw awoke to the piercing sound of a mewling kit. She got out of her nest, and took a look around the medicine den. Bluerain was holding Dunekit down and trying to unwrap his cobwebs at the same time. Where's Thunderwind? Mosspaw thought. She could be helping. It's her kit. Mosspaw padded over to Bluerain and the kit and asked, "Want me to help?" Bluerain looked back at Mosspaw and meowed in relief.

"Yes!"

Mosspaw began to hold Dunekit down and let Bluerain unwrap the cobwebs. Why is he freaking out anyway? Mosspaw thought, annoyed. They're just cobwebs. As soon as Bluerain was done, Mosspaw sighed in relief and released the little kit. He turned right towards Mosspaw and started to growl and arche his little back.

"Why did you hold me down!?" The kit hissed.

Mosspaw looked up from licking her paw and answered, "Because you're not patient enough to just sit still."

Bluerain came over and said, "Alright that's enough," She meowed in amusement. "Dunekit, you can go back to the nursery now. I trust you'll be able to go without any assistance." 8 Bluerain meowed to Dunekit. Mosspaw thought he better have some assistance. That kit never listened anyway!

Dunekit dragged his attention to Bluerain and muttered, "Of course I can," Dunekit trudged out the medicine den. Mosspaw noticed he was muttering a couple of rude remarks under his breath. When will that kit learn to have some manners? Mosspaw thought to herself.

"How do you deal with such patients?" Mosspaw asked to Bluerain as she mixed up an ointment to take to one of the elders.

"Easy," Bluerain meowed. "You just gotta have patience." She added, still mixing.

Well than I'll be a horrible medicine cat. Mosspaw thought. How could Bluerain be so patient anyway? Especially with kits like Dunekit. Then again, Bluerain had been the medicine cat for quite some time, so she's probably had worse patients than Dunekit. Mosspaw knew that if she ever had a patient like him, she would bite some of his tail off for a punishment.

Mosspaw realized she hadn't eaten in a while so she headed out the medicine den. The fresh-kill pile was pretty full. It was a time like this in new-leaf where the prey was starting to get more active and Mosspaw, including the whole Clan, was loving it. She chose a squirrel from the pile, and went and ate it happily in her favorite corner. Behind the apprentice's den. Mosspaw heard a rustle and saw Dewpaw and Icepaw emerge from the apprentice's den. They were heading towards the fresh-kill pile too. Their two mentors, Whiteblade and Mudsplash, were sitting just beside it chatting. Mosspaw was too far away to hear them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar's powerful voice rung out over the camp. He looked in a better mood than he had been lately. That's a surprise. Mosspaw thought.

Bluerain padded up to Mosspaw and they began walking into the middle of the clearing to hear what Goldenstar had to say. Meadowbreeze came out of the nursery with her two kits tumbling out behind her.

"Come along now," the beautiful queen mewed to her kits.

When everyone was gathered, Goldenstar stared at his paws. What is he waiting for? Start the meeting!

Goldenstar looked up at the sky in doubt. "Cats of MeadowClan," Goldenstar began. "I think StarClan is giving up on us."

His son, Hawkfeather, glanced up at his father in curiosity. The rest of the Clan was meowing and whispering to each other in shock and worry.

"Why do you think that?" A meow from somewhere in the crowd spoke out.

"Because," Goldenstar blaintly answered. "I've been having dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Another cat sounded from the crowd.

I think Goldenstar is going more crazy than we thought he already was. Mosspaw meowed in her head, annoyed and confused.

"Well," Goldenstar started. "the dream was pretty fuzzy."

"Of course! It probably didn't even mean anything!" That time Mosspaw identified Greyshadow's brisk voice. Greyshadow's mother, Shimmerpelt, jerked her head towards Greyshadow and gave her a very mean glance. Instantly telling Greyshadow to shut her mouth in her sparkling eyes. Greyshadow rolled her eyes at her mother and flicked her ears.

Mosspaw noticed Goldenstar was also staring at Greyshadow with pure hatred. "No wonder…" He whispered very quietly. Mosspaw thought that she was the only one that heard it since he was so quiet. "In the dream," Goldenstar started again. "StarClan gave me a message-I'm pretty sure it might have been a prophecy-"

"Well tell us already!" Another cat spat in the gathering. Mosspaw didn't have the patience to know who it was and seeped her little claws into the grassy floor.

Goldenstar ignored the cat and held up his tail in silence. Hawkfeather was giving a sharp nod to the cat who spoke out. "The message they sent me said: Your Clan will fall desperately. With only the blood of your kin protecting it. The rest, with purposely fall.

The Clan began to give anxious meows between one another at the sound of this.

"This means I can't trust anyone anymore… besides my kin and only my kin." Goldenstar meowed above all the cats. This made everyone go silent. He gave an affectionate glance at his mate, Larksong.

"Larksong isn't kin to you! That means you can't trust her either?" Greyshadow corrupted again.

Goldenstar dragged his golden gaze back to her. "I mean, to my kin, and my family as well. Only cats I love." Goldenstar replied.

Another cat yowled protest, "You love your Clan don't you? So you can trust us too right?" That time it was Robinfur. Mosspaw found his voice very easy to identify.

"Nope. I don't love any of you anymore." Goldenstar meowed, lifting his chin up in triumph.

This time Larksong stretched her eyes wide at her mate, clearly shocked by what he just said. Mosspaw herself felt very hurt. My own Clan leader doesn't love me? How dare he say anything like that! Bluerain sharply wrapped her tail around Mosspaw, anger flaring her grey eyes. Mosspaw had never saw her mentor so mad. Especially at her own leader.

"You mange pelted piece of crow-food!" Bluerain growled. All the cats turned their attention to her in shock. Woah Bluerain! Mosspaw thought. Mosspaw had never imagined Bluerain saying something like that.

"Excuse me?" Goldenstar declared, standing up now. His jaws were dropped open in shock as he looked at the mad medicine cat.

"You heard me!" Bluerain snapped in reply. Her tail unwrapped from Mosspaw's back, and she stood up, snarling at the leader. "How could you stop loving your own Clan!? I guess MeadowClan's leader has finally shown his true colors."

Goldenstar arched his back, his fur bristling all over. "This was the message StarClan has chosen to share with me. Are you saying to not believe the words of my own ancestors? I guess MeadowClan's medicine cat has shown her true colors too. This must be what StarClan was talking about. They were right! I can't trust any of you! Not even my own medicine cat!"

Mosspaw could smell fear, and anger in the air. Most of the anger was radiating off Bluerain's pelt.

"Stop!" Larksong yowled above all protests. Everyone, even Mosspaw, turned their attention to her. "Goldenstar, listen, I know you should believe the words of your ancestors, but please, trust all your cats. Part of being the leader is loving your own Clan above all. Besides, all of us are practically like family. Even if some of these cats don't have your blood running through their veins, we're still all family. StarClan probably just meant trust your Clan and family, and stay away from the other Clans."

Goldenstar laid his fur flat, and sat back down. "Larksong, honey, I'm pretty sure I understand my own prophecy. Now stay out of this. Would you like me to quit trusting you too? I'd think not from my own mate."

Larksong stretched her green eyes even more wide, her kits, Whiteblade, Dirtwind, and Goldenheart all came sitting beside her. Mosspaw could tell Hawkfeather was about to as well. "How...how could you?" Larksong whispered.

"Mom, it's okay," Whiteblade soothed, running her tail up and down her mothers back. But Larksong looked too hurt to even notice. Hey, at least he still loves you. Mosspaw thought.

She didn't realize how much it hurt to have her own Clan leader to not even care about her. She might as well be a rogue if this was the kind of respect she'd get from her own leader. She worshiped him for StarClan's sake. Shouldn't he care about her too? Mosspaw looked at the ground. She quickly looked back at Larksong, and saw a tear rising up from her eye. Mosspaw whimpered under her breath and pelted closer beside Bluerain. Bluerain licked in between her ears.

"Don't worry dear Larksong, I still love you." Goldenstar meowed in sympathy.

Larksong began to shake in anger, her fur bristling and her claws sliding out in a heartbeat. "Stop! Just stop! If you can't trust your own Clan, you may as well not trust me either! I don't even know you anymore! Stay away from me and my Clan! At least I actually love them! Unlike my own mate!"

The light from Goldenstar's eyes began to fade, and they turned to hollow pieces of golden. "Fine," he rasped. "if that's how you want it, that's how it will be. Hawkfeather, please excuse all these pieces of fox-dung from my camp."

Hawkfeather stared at the ground in an empty stare. "No," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Mosspaw looked up at Hawkfeather in surprise.

"No, Goldenstar." Hawkfeather meowed, looking right at his father now. "Larksong is right. You should trust your Clan as long as your family and kin. What have you turned into? Clearly not my father anymore." Hawkfeather then jumped down from his place on the high-rock, and sat by his mother.

Goldenstar stared at his son in astonishment. "How dare you!" Goldenstar unsheathed his claws, and scratched at the ground, his claws making little nicks in the stone. His fur was fluffed up and was bristling like no other. Mosspaw looked at her leader in fright and ran to the medicine den. I want to leave! I want to leave MeadowClan! Forever!

Mosspaw hated the fact that she was even having the ability to think anything like that. She didn't want to be in a Clan full of hatred and sorrow. Especially not a Clan with a crazy leader. What was happening to Goldenstar? Should MeadowClan drive him out? It wouldn't be such a bad idea. He was causing trouble for everyone and Mosspaw was pretty sure no one liked him.

Mosspaw's belly lurched as she remembered the gathering was tonight. What would Goldenstar say? What would he do? Would he even send his Clan to go? Probably not.

Mosspaw curled up in her nest, her back facing the entrance. She didn't want to hear anything any cat had to say. All she wanted to do, was curl up and dream of a better somewhere.

* * *

Mosspaw awoke in a medicine den. Great, time to get up. But when Mosspaw arose from her nest and looked out, the medicine den she had always knew was some what different. It looked somehow lighter, and happier instead of gloomy, and musky. Mosspaw poked her head out, and spotted a black she-cat with a white tipped tail and white toes. Who are you and what are you doing here?

Mosspaw padded out bravely and confronted the mysterious she-cat. "Hello?" The she-cat looked up from mixing some sort of mixture and smiled at her.

"Good morning Bluepaw. You slept a long while."

Mosspaw was caught off guard. My name is not Bluepaw… My name is Mosspaw. Mosspaw concluded that this had to be a dream. She hoped it was because she did not like this place. It was her medicine den and she knew that, she just didn't know who this weird cat was and what realm of time she was in right now.

Mosspaw decided to act natural around this cat and walked over to a small stream. She lapped at it, and licked her jaws. She looked at the water again, and didn't see herself. She saw another cat. She saw a blue-grey she-cat with grey sparkling eyes. I-I'm living as Bluerain when she was an apprentice!

Mosspaw gaped her jaws in shock, and quickly shut them up again so she didn't look like a crazy old apprentice that had just seen themselves for the first time.

Mosspaw padded back over to the she-cat and watched her mix up the herbs. She saw dock, and horsetail. She knew dock had been used for soothing scratches, and horsetail for stopping infection. Cats must be wounded right now. Mosspaw thought.

"Why don't you go take this poultice I made to Robinswing? He got some bad scratches from yesterday's battle," the she-cat asked, putting the poultice in a leaf.

Mosspaw nodded and grabbed the leaf in her jaws. Robinswing must still be a warrior. Mosspaw thought. In present day MeadowClan, Robingswing was now sleeping in the elders den. I wonder who MeadowClan were battling last night. Mosspaw thought.

As she was about to walk out of the den, a very light grey she-cat with baby blue eyes emerged in the den. Mosspaw noticed Shimmerpelt, but she looked much younger. "Swancloud! Fawnbreeze is having her kits!" Mosspaw noticed that the black she-cat she had just spoken to was Swancloud; Bluerain's former mentor. But then the other cat that was mentioned, Fawnbreeze, made Mosspaw feel dizzy and sick inside, Fawnbreeze was Mosspaw's mother. Fawnbreeze died when Mosspaw was about 5 moons. A very vicious group of adders was founded close to the camp, and Fawnbreeze was bitten. Adders were feared by all the Clans, for they were very poisonous and could kill a cat in less than five minutes.

Mosspaw… or Bluepaw whipped around to look at Swancloud. Swancloud looked around in panic and then looked back at Mosspaw. "Bluepaw, I want you to quickly give Robinswing his medicine. Tell one of the apprentices', how about Whitepaw, to apply to Robinswing's wounds. Hurry too!" Swancloud ordered.

Mosspaw quickly scuddled out of the medicine den, and a rise of panic began to take over. Who's Whitepaw? Mosspaw looked around anxiously to find a white she-cat. Right then, a white she-cat with black stripes came walking out of the Clan entrance. Whiteblade! That must be Whitepaw. Mosspaw hurried over to Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, can you go take this to Robinswing and apply it to his scratches? It was an order from Swan...um...cloud to do it since Fawnbreeze is going into labor." Mosspaw lashed her tail knowing that she almost messed up on Swancloud's name.

"Sure," Whitepaw quickly grabbed the leaf and padded over to the warriors den.

Mosspaw sighed relief and ran back to the medicine den. When she got in, no one was there. Mosspaw curiously looked around and realized they must be in the nursery. How mouse-brained am I? Mosspaw thought.

She ran to the nursery, and without any hesitation, pushed herself through the nursery fronds. She looked around for Swancloud and instantly saw her sitting beside Fawnbreeze. Mosspaw's heart ached seeing her mother again. Her light brown fur and little white dots sticking straight up in a bristle. She must just be in pain. Mosspaw thought.

Mosspawwalked towards the queen, and gasped at the sight of her beautiful mother.

"Bluepaw, since this is your first time witnessing a queen having kits, I'd like you to place your paw on Fawnbreeze's belly and tell me what you feel." Swancloud ordered.

Mosspaw lifted out a paw, and gently placed it on top of Fawnbreeze's swollen belly. It was hot, and she could feel little movement in there. The kits were ready to come out.

"It feels her kits are moving around alot. Does that mean they want to come out?" Mosspaw asked, looking up at her temporary mentor. Swancloud nodded with a smile.

Mosspaw winced as she heard Fawnbreeze groaning in pain. Soon enough, a black tom kit came in a little sack. Swancloud began to lap at the little kit, breaking the sack and letting him scramble over to his mother to suckle.

"When a kit comes out, you want to lick off all the membrane sack to let it breathe," Swancloud explained as another kit came out. "you can work on the next one."

Mosspaw nodded and watched as Swancloud lick off the membrane. The next kit came. It was a little chocolate tortoiseshell. Mosspaw gasped as she noticed something. That's me! Mosspaw quickly launched herself at the kit and licked it.

"Slow down Bluepaw," Swancloud warned, gently pushing the second kitten over to Fawnbreeze's belly.

"Sorry," Mosspaw mewed. I can't believe I'm licking myself as a kit!

As soon as Mosspaw finished licking her kit self, she gently pushed it over to Fawnbreeze's belly as Swancloud did. Mosspaw purred at the sight of the three newborn kits. This is like a practice run for when I really help a queen give birth. Mosspaw thought, inspired.

"What are you going to name them?" Swancloud asked Fawnbreeze.

"Oh," Fawnbreeze purred. Mosspaw loved the sound of her mothers voice. "I'll name the black one Leopardkit, the grey one Riverkit, and this tortoiseshell one Mosskit."

Swancloud nodded and purred very loudly. Wait, I don't have a brother… or a sister. Mosspaw thought curiously. What happened to them? Because they're sure not alive today.

"Congratulations, Fawnbreeze." Mosspaw mewed, licking Fawnbreeze's shoulder. Fawnbreeze brushed her cheek on Mosspaw's.

"Thank you, Bluepaw." Fawnbreeze replied, staring at Mosspaw in gratitude. Mosspaw nodded. Even though my name isn't Bluepaw. Mosspaw growled in her mind. Swancloud wrapped her tail around Mosspaw.

"We best be getting back to the medicine den." Swanbreeze meowed. She turned around and started to pad out of the nursery. "Come along now, Bluepaw."

Mosspaw trotted up to Swancloud, and glanced one more look at her mother. Bye mommy. I'll miss you. Mosspaw whispered in her head.

When they got back to the den, a voice sounded from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high-rock for a Clan meeting,"

Mosspaw began to pad out of the den. The cat was obviously Goldenstar. I wonder if he's still crazy and mean. Mosspaw thought.

When she gathered at the back of the settled cats, Goldenstar looked very strong and brave. His muscles were rippling from under his fur, and he had a nice grin on his face. As soon as everyone had sat down and were ready to listen, the bold Clan leader began to talk.

"I know we just had a battle last night, and I thank Swancloud and Bluepaw for helping with everything. But last night, we had a very tragic death." Mosspaw held her breath and felt Swancloud's fur turn to ice. Why is she nervous? It could have been a cat from another Clan or something. "No one but Larksong and I witnessed the death and that is why I'm reporting it now. Last night we lost…" Goldenstar froze for a second and looked at the ground in sorrow. "we lost Oakriver."

A huge wave of tension, anger, and sadness swept over the Clan like a huge wave. Who's that? I've never heard of a cat with the name of Oakriver.

"As you all know, Oakriver was our deputy. I know all of us will surely miss him. And I know each of our hearts will ache everyday that passes that we do not have him here anymore. Especially to the cats were close to him," he flicked his tail to Meadowbreeze. That must be Meadowpaw as of now. She was probably Oakriver's apprentice. "but just know StarClan has gained a new star. A star that will shine the brightest tonight." Goldenstar hung his head down and Hawkfeather… or Hawkpaw, and his mate Larksong. They nodded and padded inside the leader's den.

After a couple heartbeats, they dragged the warrior's dead body out from the den. He was a dark tabby tom with thick fur. Mosspaw gasped as she saw the cat's bloody body. Though the blood was dry, he looked very beat up. Why didn't they send him to Bluepaw and Swancloud? Mosspaw thought anxiously.

As soon as Larksong and Hawkpaw set the tabby deputy in the center of the clearing, Goldenstar spoke up once more, "The vigil starts now," he announced. Padding down from the high-rock to go sit vigil with his dead deputy. Some other cats Mosspaw didn't recognize joined Goldenstar in the vigil with Oakriver. Including Meadowpaw. Mosspaw wasn't close to Oakriver at all so she decided not to join. She didn't even know him at all so what was the point?

Mosspaw padded back to the medicine den, and hung down her head and let her tail droop down to pretend she was sad that this former deputy died. She plucked at her nest for a s econd and thought, wow. Goldenstar used to be really nice and caring. That won't last long. Now, he's rude and untrustworthy. Unloyal to his Clan, and ferocious to the cats who are in it. He's not my leader anymore. He's not the leader I used to know. He's just some cat I wish was gone. I hate saying it, but it needs to be said. Mosspaw felt her face get hot with sadness, and anger. Her eyes began to water, and a hot tear dragged down her face. She closed her eyes shut, and wished this leader would pass soon enough. She couldn't wait until Hawkfeather turned to Hawkstar, and made MeadowClan a better place. Goldenstar… please come back. Please resume to being the leader that everyone wanted. You've let everyone down. Even the ones you loved the most. Please…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Unfriendly Clanmates

Mosspaw awoke with a warm breeze fluffing up the fur on her back. She slowly opened her eyes, to see darkness. I must have slept until night time. Mosspaw thought.

She lifted her head, and let a yawn escape from her jaws. She slowly stood up, and realized she was back in reality. In the present MeadowClan. Great. More depression to deal with.

She quietly poked her head out of the ferns that covered the entrance of her nest to see Bluerain sitting in the corner. Her back facing Mosspaw. Mosspaw noticed her head laying down, and her tail sitting on the floor helplessly. It looked like a long piece of dead grass laying on the ground.

Mosspaw creeped up slowly towards the she-cat, cautious not to get too close. "B-Bluerain? Are you okay?" Mosspaw asked quietly.

Bluerain didn't answer. But then Mosspaw heard a faint whimper peep out from Bluerain's mouth. "Never…"

"What was that?" Mosspaw asked, trying to tilt her head over Blurain's shoulder to look at her face.

Bluerain slightly let her head sway over some of her shoulder. "Never has MeadowClan witnessed a leader with his heart missing," Bluerain whispered.

Mosspaw tilted her head in wonder and looked at Bluerain in sympathy. "If Goldenstar didn't have a heart, I'm afraid he'd be in StarClan," Mosspaw joked.

Bluerain turned all the way around until she was face to face with young Mosspaw. "You listen Mosspaw. And you listen closely," Bluerain whispered, almost choking on her words. "MeadowClan will not last long with this leader. We didn't even go to the gathering tonight. I'm afraid this is the end of this Clan unless Goldenstar puts his head on straight and shuts his mouth because all it's been doing lately, is jabbering about how much he hates us. I think he needs to sit in his den for a long, long time and realize what chaos he has caused for all of us. Especially Larksong. She never did anything to him. Nothing, Mosspaw. Except for love and care for him. He broke her heart Mosspaw. Did you realize that? He broke her heart into little tiny bits, and then spit on it." Bluerain paused, and looked outside the medicine den. Her eyes were wide, and looked like nothing but little balls of grey. Not one sparkle, not one little piece of light, no nothing. Not even a bit of emotion that Mosspaw could read. "He never used to be like this… never."

Mosspaw noticed Bluerain was scratching at the ground with her thick, white claws. Mosspaw felt her heart ache for Bluerain. Is she gonna go crazy too? Mosspaw thought, worriedly.

"Don't worry dear Mosspaw," Bluerain quickly flinched away from the sight she was looking at, and stared right into Mosspaw's brown eyes. "I'll take care of you. I'll protect you from the mistake of a leader we have."

Mosspaw felt scared at the words Bluerain was saying. I think she needs to take a little bit of a rest. Mosspaw thought.

Bluerain then walked to her den slowly, looking like she was tripping over her own paws every step she took. She rustled the ferns to her den as she pushed through them, and Mosspaw heard her sit down in her nest. "I'll take care of you…"

Mosspaw gulped, and laid down. She buried her face into her paws, and thought about all the memories she'd had. She thought and thought, of all the times where all her clanmates could count on her leader, and feel loved and cared for around him. Then she thought about the dream she had had the other night. About those three cats and the apprentice. Stealing his fish and tossing it back and forth like a moss ball. Not giving it back and leaving him helpless. Who were those cats? Did that dream mean something after all?

* * *

Mosspaw felt herself melt back into consciousness. Did I sleep out in the middle of the medicine den? Mosspaw thought, not wanting to open her eyes up to another stressful day. She let herself stretch out on her side, and spread out her body. It felt good to just relax. Even though she knew the relaxation would not last for another minute.

Mosspaw decided to get up. Might as well make the day a little useful. Mosspaw thought, rearing her body up in distress. She looked around, and saw that the sky was a creamy yellow. Above it was a pink stream flowing on the outside of it. Mosspaw blinked out the tiredness in her eyes, and licked a paw. Bluerain must still be asleep. Mosspaw thought. But she's usually up by now.

Mosspaw crept over to Bluerain's nest. She poked her head in silently, careful not to rustle the ferns around her protected entrance. It was cold, and dark in Bluerain's nest. Surely enough, Bluerain was curled up in her nest with her tail tip covering her nose.

Mosspaw turned around to see Dewpaw pushing herself into the medicine den. "Hey, Mosspaw,"

Mosspaw wondered why Dewpaw was paying a visit to her. "Hello," Mosspaw greeted. "what do you need?"

Dewpaw walked around, and sat where Mosspaw had slept. "Oh," Dewpaw grunted. "I just came in here because I figured you'd be awake."

What does she mean? Doesn't she have someone better to hang out with? Perhaps Icepaw. "Well I'm doing nothing special today. Why aren't you out on a patrol or something? Go hunting at least." Mosspaw urged, padding over to the herb isle to check on the marigold supply.

"Well you were the only one up besides me," Dewpaw meowed. "do you want me to leave? Because it sure doesn't sound as if I'm welcome." Dewpaw sat up, and flicked her tail towards the entrance.

Mosspaw turned around to see Dewpaw once again. She looked in distress. And her musky green eyes had bags under them as if she had gotten no sleep. "Every cat is welcome," Mosspaw declared. "I wasn't kicking you out if that's what you were asking."

"Where's Bluerain?" Dewpaw changed the subject. "Isn't she always awake by now?"

"Not today,"

Dewpaw paced a little. "That's odd,"

"Well I can't blame her for not wanting to come out of her nest. Having to deal with Goldenstar's sharp words."

"Who said I didn't want to come out of my nest?" Both Dewpaw and Mosspaw turned their heads to see Bluerain standing outside her den.

"Well, you're usually up before dawn," Mosspaw mewed, distracted from her check up on the marigold.

"Not always," Bluerain meowed, padding over to the stream to get a drink. "greetings, Dewpaw." Bluerain licked her jaws, and walked over to Mosspaw.

"H-hello," Dewpaw shyly answered. Why is she so shy to Bluerain all of the sudden? Mosspaw thought.

"Here, let me do that," Bluerain softly shoved Mosspaw to the side, and started to re-organize the herbs. Mosspaw bit back a reply and walked away. "Why don't you go play with Dewpaw?" Bluerain urged, not looking at Mosspaw or Dewpaw.

Mosspaw was puzzled. Play? Why would I want to play? Mosspaw ran over the word in her head a couple of times, and then nodded. Does she think I'm a kit again?

"Yes, I guess we should go get some fresh air?" Dewpaw encouraged, looking at Mosspaw.

In case you didn't notice Dewpaw, but I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I should be doing the duties of one. Not playing. Go play with Icepaw. Mosspaw made up her mind and padded out the medicine den with Dewpaw following behind. She spotted four apprentices coming out of the apprentice's den. She saw Strompaw, Icepaw, Thornpaw, and Frostpaw. They were all chatting non-stop. Mosspaw envied the free life of a warrior. But she didn't at the same time. Having to fight in ferocious battles, deal with hostile clans at border patrols, and endlessly hunt for prey.

The four apprentice's padded up to the warrior's den and came back out with their mentors; Hawkfeather, Moonglide, Rocktumble, and Mudsplash. "Oh, I better get to that too," Dewpaw meowed. Padding away and joining the rest of the apprentice's and mentors. Soon enough, Whiteblade came out, and they all left out the tunnel in a flash.

Mosspaw looked at the cats in envy. They always had an adventure ahead of them. And they had friends.

Mosspaw padded back to the medicine den. Bluerain was checking up on her herbs. "Mosspaw, do you think you could go fetch some goldenrod? We're running out." Her mentor mewed as she checked the rest of the herb supply.

Mosspaw heaved a painful sigh. "Well, when I was checking earlier, there was no gol-" Bluerain cut her off.

"Mosspaw! No objecting. Just go check please."

Mosspaw gave a quick nod and rushed out the medicine den. She hated when Bluerain got impatient with her. Mosspaw thought about it, and that was the only time Bluerain had gotten short with her. What is happening to my Clan? Mosspaw thought, scratching the grass covered earth beneath her paws. My leader is crazy, my mentor is not acting right, and I have no friends. Mosspaw hated being in MeadowClan. It used to be a blast in MeadowClan, but now it was just a place full of hatred and depression.

Mosspaw pushed her way out the grass and mud tunnel, and set off to find some goldenrod.

The sky was giving way to lots of light as sun-high creeped up on the sky. Mosspaw hadn't found any goldenrod besides the very few stems she found near a dry dirt place. Mosspaw realized she was too tired, and hungry so she just quit looking and padded back to camp.

As Mosspaw pushed through the grass tunnel, she heard a bunch of talk. Mosspaw froze as she realized she smelt LightningClan, BreezeClan, SunClan, and MoonClan. Mosspaw hesitated to push through the rest of the tunnel. Should I just leave and pretend I'm still looking for goldenrod? Mosspaw thought it over. No. Bluerain would probably worry.

Mosspaw gulped and then pushed through the rest of the tunnel. Immediately she spotted all her Clanmates gathered around four cats. I wonder who. Mosspaw decided to push away the thought and focus on dropping off her pitiful goldenrod collection before getting into whatever her Clanmates were doing.

Mosspaw quickly skidded around the huge jumble of cats, begging to not be seen. She quickly ran into the medicine den and called, "Bluerain? Bluerain! I got some goldenrod,"

Her mentor padded out of the herb store. Clearly still sorting. "That's it?" Bluerain scoffed.

"It's all I could find," Mosspaw gave out a little fib. I could have spent more time looking.

"I don't believe it," Bluerain growled. "first we lose our leader and now a precious herb? Wow! MeadowClan has really turned to a big piece of crow-food."

Mosspaw gasped at her mentors words. "No it hasn't!" Mosspaw dropped her goldenrod. "Goldenrod has never been popular in MeadowClan territory. And Goldenstar is just going through a stage. We'll get through this. It might not be the best MeadowClan has ever gone through, but it's better than being starved and getting green-cough." Mosspaw felt proud about her statement. Hopefully it would make Bluerain feel better. Mosspaw knew she was just flustered about Goldenstar. Everything would be okay at the end of everything.

Bluerain looked at Mosspaw thoughtfully. "I hope you're right Mosspaw,"

She picked up the goldenrod and padded back to their herb store. Mosspaw decided to change the subject. "So, why is the Clan all gathered around?" Mosspaw asked hesitantly.

Bluerain set down the goldenrod with the rest of their small collection, and shook her head. "Well, the other four Clans were worried about us since Goldenstar refused not to go to the gathering. Now he's arguing with all the cats and getting everyone all jumbled up," Bluerain answered, annoyed.

"Well, why don't we go join? See what's going on now," Mosspaw suggested. Her paws were itching to run out and eavesdrop on everything those cats were saying. Hopefully they put more since into Goldenstar's head! Mosspaw thought.

"I don't know Mosspaw," Bluerain didn't follow Mosspaw, and was staring at the ground. "I don't really want to get into an argument with all the Clans at once right now."

"Suit yourself!" Mosspaw hopped out of the den. She was too eagerly distracted to wait for her mentor to agree to coming with her. She wanted to hear what these cats had to say.

* * *

"That's no reason to not come to the gathering," Moonstar objected. "all the Clans were worried sick about MeadowClan. We didn't know if something happened, or if you were just running late-" Goldenstar cut her off.

"My Clan does what I wish it to do. And I didn't feel like going to another pointless gathering," all cats gasped at his harsh words. "besides, what's the point if StarClan has given up on my Clan?"

Mudsplash pushed his way through the cats to speak. "Who said StarClan has given up on MeadowClan? StarClan has given up on you Goldenstar!" Some yowls of agreement arose from cats of MeadowClan.

Dolphinstar slapped her tail over Mudsplash's mouth, making him quiet. Mudsplash awkwardly back away, his fur bristling. "StarClan has given up on no cat or Clan," Dolphinstar began. "Goldenstar, you have to realize that maybe StarClan sent out the wrong message. Besides, why would they tell you to hate everyone but your kin? I'm sure StarClan would never say anything like that."

"If it wasn't from StarClan, then why was it one of my warrior ancestors that sent the message?" Goldenstar protested.

"No one said StarClan didn't send you the message," said Berrystar.

"Basically," Goldenstar muttered. Mosspaw was eager to know what happened next. I've never been in a gathering like this before!

"Not basically," Greenstar shouldered his way through some pelts. "you're just mouse-brained Goldenstar."

More yowls of agreement came from MeadowClan. Wow. Even Goldenstar's Clan hates him.

"How dare you!" Goldenstar hissed, his fur bristling.

"How dare I? How dare you Goldenstar. And shame on you for not even caring the slightest for your Clan," Greenstar growled.

"Well they don't even care about me! I may as well just be banished from the Clans!" Goldenstar hissed once more, arching his back now.

"Who said your Clan doesn't care about you?" Mousestar began. "For all they know, you don't care about them for what I've heard."

Whiteblade padded up in the middle of the clearing while nodding her head. "Mousestar's right. Do you really care about us dad?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Whiteblade honey, I love you with all my heart," Goldenstar answered, though no love or affection showed in his golden eyes.

"Prove it then, daddy," Whiteblade challenged.

Larksong came to stand beside her daughter. "It's not worth it," She muttered, giving Goldenstar the most threatening stare. She then wrapped her tail around her back and Mosspaw saw her slightly shove her back.

"No, mom. I want to see how good of a feather he really is," Whiteblade nudged off her mothers tail and didn't let her eyes leave his.

Goldenstar sneered at her. "I'm done with all this worthless chatter," Goldenstar growled. "I want everyone to leave from my camp!"

Dolphinstar shook her head and looked at the ground. She looked sad. But why? "I'm sorry MeadowClan," Dolphinstar whispered. But Goldenstar switched his gaze quickly to her, he had heard what she said.

"Why are you sorry for my Clan?" Goldenstar took a step closer to her. Mousestar was wide eyed and looking back and forth between the two cats. He looked full of anxiety.

Dolphinstar slowly lifted her head, she blinked at Goldenstar, and swept her tail over Mousestar's chest to show everything would be okay. "Because they have a horrible leader," Dolphinstar bleakly replied.

"Who are you to say that I'm a horrible leader? I'm better than you!" Goldenstar snarled, his lips drawn back, showing his yellow and white teeth.

Dolphinstar didn't move. No hesitation or nervousness came from her. She was perfectly calm. "Oh really?" Dolphinstar meowed. "I think it's Hawkfeather's turn to become Hawkstar. He'd be a better leader than you."

Goldenstar looked Dolphinstar up and down. He began to circle around her. The cats around them began to back away, letting them lead their own challenge. But a voice sounded from the back of the crowd.

"Stop!" Hawkfeather shoved his way past the cats. He stood in between the two leaders with his tail held up to show he wanted the quarrel to stop. "This is not what the other Clans came here for. They came to check up on MeadowClan. And you, Goldenstar, should thank them for even caring about us. Goldenstar, I'm sorry, but I think it's time you retired from being leader." Shocked mews came up from all the cats. Even Goldenstar.

"No!" Goldenstar yowled. "Greenstar is older than me and he hasn't retired!" Goldenstar flicked his tail to the bulky black leader.

Greenstar rolled his eyes. "Goldenstar, I'm soon retiring as well. Bigear just hasn't had the chance to travel to the Moonhollow to get his nine lives,"

Goldenstar was taken aback from Greenstar's words. He was obviously surprised that Greenstar was soon retiring. Well maybe if you went to the gathering you'd know that Greenstar is about to retire. Mosspaw thought.

"Fine!" Goldenstar yowled. He leaped over the crowd of cats, almost hitting the tops of their heads. He sprinted out the grass-tunnel, and disappeared.

Mosspaw, and all the other cats, stared at the leader in astonishment. Where does he think he's going? Mosspaw thought. He won't have a Clan to go to that's for sure. Or maybe that's something he doesn't want to find.

"Well I guess that's that," Greenstar announced. "the other leaders and I best be going now."

Mosspaw felt a huge wave of grief for Goldenstar, but also felt a huge tide of relief sweep over her.

Dolphinstar, Mousestar, and Berrystar all nodded, and swept out of the grass-tunnel. Greenstar was leading them all.

A cat sounded from MeadowClan, "Hawkfeather! If Goldenstar doesn't come back, what are we going to do?

Hawkfeather hesitated for a moment and stared at the ground in sorrow. He finally lifted his bold head and opened his mouth to speak, "I'll be your leader for now,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mistaken Prophecy

Mosspaw thought for a moment. A new leader! But when will he get his nine lives? Is he officially the Clan leader or just temporarily? Will Goldenstar come back? Will he appoint a new deputy? Mosspaw cleared the thoughts out of her head for a moment and then exhaled. She needed to just relax for a moment.

Bluerain pushed out of the medicine den, relieved all the commotion was over. She padded over to Mosspaw and licked her ear with friendliness, "So, how was the huge gathering party in the middle of MeadowClan camp?" Bluerain asked.

Mosspaw pushed out the words in a flurry, "All the leaders were causing up a huge storm with Goldenstar and telling him about StarClan's message they told him and Greenstar's about to retire, and Dolphinstar and Goldenstar almost got in a fight and Goldenstar ran away and suposably Hawkfeather is our new temporary leader until Goldenstar comes back. But if he doesn't, Hawkfeather will be out official leader and get his nine lives and all that jazz," Mosspaw inhaled this time, relieved to be done.

Bluerain was wide-eyed the whole time, trying to understand what Mosspaw was saying. "S-So Goldenstar ran away?" Bluerain asked nervously.

Mosspaw nodded.

Bluerain let out a long sigh and sat down. "This could end up bad you know," Bluerain mumbled for only Mosspaw to hear.

"How? The worst leader has left!" Mosspaw felt a little hop bounce up from her legs. She was acting like a happy kit now that Goldenstar was gone.

"You know as well as I do he's not officially gone," Bluerain looked at Mosspaw and leaned over her like she was whispering something secret to her. "I've known Goldenstar for many moons, and I know he wouldn't let his Clan go that easily."

Mosspaw looked across her Clan camp, mixing Bluerain's words over and over in her head. "But, he hated MeadowClan. How could he not want it to go so easily?" Mosspaw looked back at Bluerain with curious eyes.

"Mosspaw, you have to understand Goldenstar has been leader of MeadowClan for a very long amount of time," Well that time just concluded. "he still has that little piece in his heart. And that piece is his love for his Clan. No matter how deep hidden in his heart that piece is, it still is there," Bluerain looked at the grass-tunnel. The grass covering it was gently fluffing up with the breeze. "and I know, that he is still hiding somewhere out there in MeadowClan territory."

* * *

Mosspaw licked up some traveling herbs as Bluerain washed her pelt. When Mosspaw was done, she padded over to the entrance of the medicine den, and let the cool night breeze fluff up her neck fur. She saw the moon was high up in the sky, gleaming over the whole MeadowClan camp.

Mosspaw felt anxious to go to the medicine cat gathering tonight at Moonhollow. It had been a while since all the medicine cats had gathered up and socialized a bit.

Bluerain finally walked up to Mosspaw and licked her neck fur a little bit. "Ready?"

Mosspaw nodded and they headed out.

* * *

A huge thorn bush loomed up ahead of Mosspaw and her mentor, Bluerain. It was covering the whole entrance to the Moonhollow. Mosspaw quickly pushed through the spiky thorns, followed by Bluerain. Mosspaw felt the prickly thorns rubbing harshly against her fur, and let out a little yelp as a tuft of her fur got tugged off her skin.

"Oh," Bluerain whispered. When they got out of the makeshift tunnel of thorns, Bluerain licked Mosspaw's skin where the fur had been ripped out. A little bit of blood seeped up from the bare skin, and Mosspaw hissed at the pain. "It's okay, you'll survive." Bluerain meowed, beginning to pad up the hill to the Moonhollow again.

Mosspaw grumbled all the way up the hill, hoping the other medicine cats wouldn't make fun of her bare patch of skin.

"Greetings," Bluerain meowed as she brushed pelts with Goldentail, LightningClan's medicine cat. Asheyes flicked his tongue over Bluerain's ear and nodded greeting to her. She flicked her tail in excitement to see her fellow friends. "where's Runningsong Fallenglide and Mudface?" Bluerain asked with her head tilted.

"Dunno. They haven't arrived yet. But I heard Mudface and Fallenglide have apprentice's now. Including me and Goldentail" Mosspaw's belly turned to a meadow of butterfly's as she heard they had gained a new apprentice.

"Well let's see them!" Bluerain meowed excitedly. But Mosspaw wasn't excited to see new apprentice's. She was very shy and it was always hard to make new friends.

Soon enough, two she-cat, a black and white one with green eyes, and a pretty grey one with a black line and striped line running down her back with green eyes hopped out of the ferns behind Asheyes.

"They were discovering the territory around Moonhollow," Asheyes commented. "It's their first time meeting StarClan."

"Congratulations!" Bluerain hopped up to them and touched noses. They both looked nervous but had gratitude gleaming in their matching green eyes. "Come Mosspaw, say hi." Mosspaw nervously walked up with her head bent down.

"Hi!" The black and white one meowed excitedly. "My name is Leafpaw. and this is Breezepaw," Leafpaw flicked her black tipped tail to the grey she-cat. She looked shy like Mosspaw.

"What's your name?" Breezepaw asked.

"My name is Mosspaw. Congratulations on becoming apprentice medicine cat's," Mosspaw shyly replied.

"Thanks," they both replied at the same time. Right then, Mosspaw and the others heard a rustle and saw Runningsong, Fallenglide, and Mudface pad up to join them.

"Man, you guys got here early," Fallenglide meowed, joining the rest of the medicine cats. A tabby pale grey tom with white came behind her. "looks as if everyone has apprentice's now besides Runningsong." Fallenglide pointed out. Runningsong just nodded and padded up from behind Mudface to sit beside Asheyes.

"Nice to see you guys have apprentice's," Runningsong mewed.

"Thanks," Asheyes replied.

Mudface was the last to pad up. With a little light tabby tom padding behind him. He had a white muzzle and little white stripes under his eyes. Mosspaw quickly slapped her tail against the bare skin that had been ripped out. She didn't want to have a tom see it. That would just be too embarrassing.

"Sorry our late entrance," Mudface meowed. "would you like to meet Littlepaw?" Mudface offered, pushing Littlepaw ahead of him with his tail. All the medicine cats, including Mosspaw, padded up to him and greeted him with licks and names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Littlepaw mewed. Mosspaw knew that he was probably more social than she was.

Nodded with the other apprentice's and then quietly padded back over to Bluerain to sit by her.

"Shall we go in the Moonhollow and begin our meetings with StarClan?" Bluerain asked, flicking her tail towards the Moonhollow. Mudface gave a brief nod and padded into the front of the dark, rocky tunnel. Littlepaw followed him. Before the tabby apprentice entered the tunnel, he cautiously sniffed, and stiffened his muscles. He was clearly nervous of his first time at the Moonhollow.

Mosspaw followed behind Bluerain next, and everyone went after them. Mosspaw felt the stone walls tighten between her slim body with every step she took. She started to panick that the walls would end up squishing her so tight until she got stuck, but soon enough, the tight walls opened into a huge stone hollow.

Mosspaw breathed in the musky smelling air, feeling passionate and comfortable being here again. Although it was a quite eerie place, she felt comforted by it since it was where StarClan gathered to talk to cats in their dreams.

Mosspaw watched Littlepaw, Leafpaw, and Breezepaw warily creep around the hollow, picking a place to sit around the starry pool. That was where all the cats gathered to meet with StarClan. The Starry Pool was a wide pool in the very center of the hollow, with a swath of stars floating in it.

Mosspaw confidently padded over to her usual spot, at the back of it, on the left of where Bluerain sat, and on the right of where Mudface sat. This time, Littlepaw sat on her right and Mudface beside him. Across from Mosspaw, sat Breezepaw. On the left of her, sat Leafpaw. Then Mintpaw, Mudface, Littlepaw, Mosspaw, Bluerain, Goldentail, then lastly, Runningsong.

Mosspaw lapped at the icy cold water and felt it wash over her tongue. She waited for sleep to take her as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on her paws.

* * *

Mosspaw awoke in an empty forest. A gentle breeze whipped up the leaves on lush green trees and warmed Mosspaw's pelt. She looked at her surroundings and didn't notice the place where she was in. Suddenly, the trees in front of her opened, almost like they were sliding over into the rest of the forest. Mosspaw waited for what would happen next.

A dark grey tabby she-cat walked through the trail the trees had opened for her. Mosspaw did not recognize this cat, although she scented, somehow, she was familiar in a way.

The she-cat looked worried and troubled about something. Mosspaw could see it in her blue gaze. The she-cat looked at Mosspaw thoughtfully, and flicked her tail. Well? Who are you and what do you want to say? Mosspaw thought impatiently.

"Mosspaw," the she-cat began, "I've made a terrible mistake."

Mosspaw tilted her head in confusion. This message must not be for me. I don't know what she's talking about.

"I was the one who sent Goldenstar the prophecy he got," the mysterious she cat bent down her head in sadness, and let out a long sigh.

Mosspaw froze. So you're the one! You're the one that made my leader go crazy and feel nothing but hatred toward his own Clan! Mosspaw felt her fur began to rise, and soon enough bristle. She tried to keep calm, but she knew this cat was the one who had ruined everything.

"You sure did make a mistake," Mosspaw mewed. She tried to keep her patience with this mouse-brained cat.

The she-cat looked up at Mosspaw again, her eyes were flooded with guilt. Mosspaw didn't feel sorry for her one bit. She made her own mistake, and now she must fix it by talking to Mosspaw in this dream. "I'm sorry," the she-cat whimpered.

Mosspaw ignored her apology. And kept listening. Surely this cat must have something else to say besides, 'sorry'.

"That prophecy was meant for another time. But I sent it too early. I am aware it has ruined everything about your Clan leader, but I'm sure everything will get better soon," the she-cat assured.

Mosspaw felt her claws slide out, and didn't keep her temper down this time. "No it won't!" Mosspaw yowled, walking closer to the she-cat in a challenge. "Have you realized you've ruined everything about MeadowClan? You made our leader go no-brained and the cats around him get their heart torn out!" Mosspaw noticed she was now on top of the she-cat, holding her down with her claws puncturing into her little shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry!" The she-cat hissed, struggling under Mosspaw's light weight.

"Sorry's not enough you crow-food eating piece of fox-dung!" Mosspaw growled, letting the she-cat go.

"Fine, I tried talking to you, but I guess you just don't listen," the tabby she-cat shook her fur out and sat down while licking a paw, trying to act like nothing happened.

Mosspaw looked at the she-cat in disgust. Who was she anyway? "Who are you anyway?" Mosspaw asked the question out loud.

The cat looked back up at her, pausing from her washing. "I'm Goldenstar's sister,"

The gentle breeze suddenly picked up into a blustering wind. Mosspaw thought the force of it would carry her off her paws. But the breeze didn't carry her off, instead, the she-cat began to melt into the breeze, disappearing with the wind.

Mosspaw scoffed, and whipped around. She didn't want to ever see that cat again. All she did was cause trouble for MeadowClan and that was not a reputation any cat would want to start out with.

* * *

Mosspaw woke up in the Moonhollow to see her fellow medicine cat friends were stirring as well. Mudface was already up and grooming his pelt, and Breezepaw was just opening her eyes.

"You're awake," Bluerain sounded from beside her. Mosspaw turned her head to look at her mentor and nodded briskly. "we best be going soon."

Mosspaw sat up, and thought about her dream for a moment. Was that all I needed to know? The cat who had destroyed my leader's Clan life? Wow. StarClan must be really lost right now if they can't share anything better than the mouse-brained cat who ruined my Clan.

Mosspaw began to walked through the tunnel that lead to her territory. She didn't wait for Bluerain, or any of the others. She just simply walked out. She couldn't wait to get out of here for some reason. She just wanted to go home and lay down.

Mosspaw emerged from the tunnel, and found that dawn was rising up above the mountains. No breeze was in the air, no sound at all. It must be really early. Mosspaw thought.

Bluerain soon came out from the tunnel behind her and opened her mouth to taste the air. "It's barely even dawn," she announced.

Mosspaw began to walk towards home. She didn't care about what anybody had to say unless it was something important. Her head was down and her tail drooping. She felt as if her stomach was a hollow hole. She hadn't eaten in almost two days and she felt like she would just fall over her paws and tumble down the rest of the hill if she didn't keep conscious.

Mosspaw slowly walked through the grass tunnel. Hawkfeather was gathering up a border patrol with Moonglide, Greyshadow, and Darknight. They soon brushed past Mosspaw and headed out of the grass tunnel. Hawkfeather smiled at her before they left.

Mosspaw just padded into the medicine den and then into her nest. She collapsed onto her grassy nest and curled up. But she grumbled before she even got to relax because she had forgotten to eat. To her relief, Bluerain padded in with two mice in her jaws. She dropped one at Mosspaw's paws and went to her own den to eat hers. Mosspaw purred in hunger as she bit into the delicious mouse.

After she finished her meal, she licked her jaws and opened her mouth to let out a huge yawn. She then flumped down her body and went to sleep.

* * *

Mosspaw awoke to a fair amount of chatter sounding from outside her den. She flicked open her eyes and quickly blinked the tiredness out. She had a nice sleep last night. With a full stomach full of food, and no pointless dreams.

Mosspaw hopped out of her nest, and padded out to see what was happening in the medicine den. Bluerain was chatting with some apprentice's. Icepaw, Stormpaw, and Dewpaw. They were talking about their training session. Mosspaw overheard that supposedly Dewpaw was the best at charging for a fight, Icepaw was good at slipping under a cats body and giving them some scratches, and that Stormpaw was very agile and fast.

Mosspaw hadn't ever been to the training hollow before, Bluerain had never taken her there. It would be useful to go there sometime. Maybe there would be a battle and Mosspaw would have to fight in it. But how could she if she didn't know any battle moves? Maybe she knew some little scratches and flicks here and there, but she didn't know how to actually full out battle with someone. That could be a thing she could do today.

"Hey guys," Mosspaw meowed as she walked out in the middle of the den to join the conversation.

"Hi Mosspaw," Icepaw sounded first. "it's been a while since we've talked."

We've never talked to each other before. Mosspaw corrected in her head.

"How was your sleep?" Bluerain licked the tip of Mosspaw's ear with her tongue.

Mosspaw noticed she had gaped a huge yawn, "it was good," Mosspaw replied, licking a tuft of misplaced fur on her neck.

Stormpaw padded up to Mosspaw and smiled, "why don't you come and practice some battle moves with us apprentice's sometime?" She offered. Her dark grey eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Mosspaw thought for a second. What did she mean by, 'us apprentices'? Am I all of the sudden not an apprentice anymore? "Maybe," Mosspaw blaintly answered. First, I'd just like to have a private training session with Bluerain.

Without speaking of anything more, Mosspaw padded over to the herb isle to check on the herb supply. Everything was tidy and full… except for the goldenrod. It will grow eventually. Mosspaw hoped.

"Well goodbye girls, have a nice day," Bluerain exited the three she-cats, and padded into the herb isle with Mosspaw. "I wish goldenrod would just sprout out of the ground already." Bluerain puffed, moving a piece of feverfew back to its place.

Mosspaw padded out of the den, ignoring Bluerain's comment. But Mosspaw didn't notice Bluerain had followed her.

"Why are you so down in the dumps today?" Bluerain asked.

Mosspaw turned around to look at her mentor. "Me?" Bluerain scoffed.

"Yes you! Who else was in this den I could have asked?"

Mosspaw shrugged and headed out of the medicine den. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. For some reason, she was upset that Goldenstar had taken a flee out of MeadowClan camp… and maybe territory. It was weird that she felt that, she didn't even like Goldenstar. Why did she miss him? Mosspaw let the thought escape from her head and sat down outside the medicine den. Moonglide, Greyshadow, Hawkfeather and Darknight were out on the border patrol, Moonthicket, Snowgleam, Dawnsplash and Fernpelt were out on a hunting patrol, all three elders were basking in the sun outside the elders den, Meadowbreeze's kits were play fighting outside the nursery, and Dewpaw, Icepaw, Strompaw, and Frostpaw were eating some prey around the fresh-kill pile.

Mosspaw decided to socialize with the other apprentice's. Maybe it would cheer her up. "Hi guys," Mosspaw meowed as she sat down to sit by the other apprentice's.

"Hey Mosspaw," Frostpaw replied first. Then everyone greeted her.

Mosspaw smiled and nodded at them all. Then everything was silent. The only noise was the other apprentice's chewing on their prey.

"Why don't you join us and get some prey?" Dewpaw asked with a mouthful of rabbit.

"I'm not hungry," Mosspaw meowed. It was kind of hard not to just take one bite of the Clan's plentiful prey. Mosspaw licked her jaws but fought the urge to get some prey. After all, she wasn't very hungry and she wanted to save prey for the rest of the Clan.

"Suit yourself," Dewpaw meowed as she finished the rest of her prey.

"Hey," Frostpaw began. "why don't we go to the training field to practice some battle moves? Just ourselves though. Not bringing out mentors."

"Possibly," Dewpaw meowed to Frostpaw. Icepaw licked a paw thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't we get in trouble though?" Stormpaw asked warily.

"Well we'd have to ask," Frostpaw reassured. Stormpaw settled a bit. Why is she always so nervous? Mosspaw asked herself.

"I'm kind of tired though," Icepaw sighed, getting up and stretching her back legs.

"Well then you don't have to go," Frostpaw meowed, getting up as well.

Mosspaw realized all these apprentice's talked about were fighting, training, and prey. Why don't they talk about medicine and herbs? It's a much more interesting topic then all the stuff they talk about. Mosspaw inhaled and exhaled. They probably don't even notice I'm here. Mosspaw thought.

By now, the four apprentice's were heading out of the grass tunnel, leaving her there without even saying, 'goodbye' or 'wanna come?' Mosspaw let her head drop and looked at the ground. When will I have any friends? The only friend I even have is Bluerain and she's my mentor! Mosspaw slowly padded back to the medicine den.

A screech split through the air. The cats of MeadowClan all turned their heads toward the tunnel. Bluerain ran out of the medicine den and her sparkling eyes were clouded with terror. Mosspaw was scared. Her belly dropped down to her legs, and her heart felt like it just stopped.

A cold chill ran through the camp, and everyone was silent, waiting for what was to come next.

The grass tunnel shook. It was Dewpaw.

"Goldenstar! Goldenstar's back and he's killed Darknight!"


End file.
